Screaming Reflection
by 4idiots5seonds16
Summary: Four girls Four boys One hell of a life
1. Chapter 1

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Life is interesting… Very interesting. I know some people say that it can be boring, and I have to agree that life does have it's moments, but you have to enjoy those moments no matter what. You can always find ways to make those boring moments not so boring. That's what one of my best friends, Taeyeon, did. How did she make those moments go away? Two words… Paper Airplanes. It was one of the few rainy days that we get, and I find rain very interesting, but Tae, who sits on the other side of class from me, away from the windows, does not. She finds throwing paper planes at my head while the teacher wasn't looking interesting.

I was staring out the window again, watching the rain collect into a mass puddle of water on the sidewalk that curved along the side of the building I was peering out of, totally ignoring the constant lectures that seemed pointless from the World History teacher at the front of the class, when I felt something whack against the right side of my head. Again. I turned to face the other side of the room where I saw Taeyeon sitting there like nothing had happened. I then looked down and saw yet _another_ paper airplane the had landed near my feet. The very tip of the plane crumpled from where it had attacked me.

I picked up the 8th one that class period and stuffed it inside my desk. Tae definitely has a very good aim. I also wondered when she would run out of paper, or realize that she actually needs the paper for her school work. My three best friends, including Taeyeon, as well as Orient and Luna, didn't enjoy school as much as I do. Tae loves to play video games, eat pizza, and listen to Kpop while dancing around our shared apartment all day. Orient was probably the most talkative out of our group of the four of us. But she's also the "protector" of the group. If one of us was getting picked on, or she had a crush on somebody, she wouldn't be scared to step up and keep them straight or go flirt with the poor boy. Of course we have Luna, every group of friends needs a joker, but she's not like the class clown kind of joker, no, she's actually really sweet, even a bit shy at first. I knew this when I first met her with Orient being the one who usually does most of the talking. Luna's the only one who has a boyfriend in the group, _who has still failed to make an appearance_. Apparently Orient has met the "Ashton" fellow once or twice when they first started dating, but Luna and him only hung out alone after that.

Then there's me. The really, extremely, awkward one of the group. Tae can dance, I can not. Orient is great at talking to people, where as I talk either extremely fast or really quiet until the person has asked "What?" the fourth time. Luna has a great relationship and is as sweet as can be, while I'm nice, but not in the mornings… Oh no, I'm a dragon in the morning. No, of course I do not breath fire, that would be dangerous.

So yeah, that's our group I guess.

I was about to totally doze off on the lecture when the bell suddenly rang. "Thank you!" I said, a little too loudly and got up from my seat. "Tae! Let's head to lunch so we can get good seats." I said as we walked out of the classroom. I was walking probably a little too fast for Tae. I'm a few inches taller, so I tend to be faster than her a lot of the time.

We reached the lunch area, and since it was raining we ate inside. "Can you see Luna or Orient?" I asked. "Me?! You're the tall one!" I rolled my eyes and then spotted the hand waving to us across the room, belonging to Orient. "Come on." I said, tugging Taeyeon with me.

"Well someone decided to show up. Finally." I sat across from the sarcastic and giggling Luna. Tae sitting next to me and across from Orient. "How was 2nd period?" I asked nobody in particular. "Sucked." Orient groaned.

Luna rolled her eyes at her. "She's being dramatic. It was great. We didn't do much of anything." Luna laughed a bit and yawned, leaning on Orient's arm. "What's got you tired?" I asked. Luna just shrugged and that was all the answer I got.

For as open and happy as she is, there are definitely times where she's a bit… Mysterious. That's just how she is though, when it comes to almost anything she's an open book, but she doesn't like to talk too much about things like that.

"How much you wanna bet she was with her boyfriend?" Tae laughed, causing Luna to stomp on her foot under the table. "My comic book collection." I muttered and Orient gasped. "You would never." "Well I wanna know..." I whined. "Well suck it up, you don't get to." It was my turn to stomp on _Luna's_ foot.

"Speaking of doing stuff, what do you lot planned for this weekend?" Orient asked, changing the subject. We all shrugged and looked around, Luna blushing a bit. "'M a bit busy. You all can come hang with me though if you want though, you _have_ been badgering me about meeting Ashton anyways."

I'm pretty sure I almost fell out of my chair. "So we finally get to meet Mr. Mysterious handsome guy." Tae said using the weird nickname that she had come up with the first time that Luna told us about her boyfriend, but wouldn't tell us anything else other then his name. Luna blushed a darker shade. "I guess.." "Yes!" I shouted and a few heads turned towards our table. "Sorry..." I muttered under my breath.

I'm pretty sure we would have talked for hours knowing us, but I think it was good the bell sounded, announcing the end of lunch. We raced each other to the library for free period, where we _would_ be talking for the rest of the time we could.


	2. Chapter 2

(Luna's P.O.V.)

" _What have I done."_

That was all I could think as I walked home.

I knew Ashton had his first band practice over the weekend, and the last thing he needed was more people to make him nervous about showing off his 'Awful, terrible, no good drumming'. That's his own words by the way, not mine. He's actually quite good if I do say so myself.

I get out my phone, texting Luke, a friend of Ashtons. You see, Luke, Calum, and Michael have all been doing band stuff for the last few months, Luke started it actually. He'd become like an older brother to me, and I went to Luke for everything. Funny thing is, he's younger than me.

' **Hey you, I kinda did something stupid… wanna help me tell Ashton there's going to be an extra three people at band practice? :D'**

' _You idiot, you know he hates being crowded or pressured.'_

' **Yeah yeah, just help me. What do I say?'**

' _Luna, you two have been dating for almost a year now. He might freak a bit, but it'll be fine, just tell him.'_

I laugh a bit at myself. Of course it will be fine, why wouldn't it be? It's just Ashton.

' **Thank you, love youuuu'**

' _Yeah yeah'_

I put my phone away and am soon at Ashton's house. Typically I would go home first, but it's friday, so who cares really?

"Ashton! I have news!" I yell, walking in and putting my bag on the ground. "What kind of news?" He looks at me cautiously, coming around the corner from where the kitchen was located. "Well, don't freak out, but you know how my friends have been wanting to meet you? Yeah, well I accidently invited them to band practice on sunday." I chuckle awkwardly

 _Silence. Damn silence._

"W-what?" He finally speaks. "It's only three people, no big deal. besides, as much as you say you aren't any good, that's a lie, trust me, you're amazing." I smile as reassuringly as I can. He nods slowly before hugging me randomly.

"Hi silly." I chuckle, hugging back. We just stand there for a minute, rocking on our feet a bit. "Thank you for warning me." He says quietly. Finally he pulls away and grins devilishly at me, I looked at him confused. "Now, I missed you today." He grins, kissing me. I roll my eyes a bit, but I kiss back. "Lets go work on my drum piece for Sunday." He smirks, picking me up. I roll my eyes and giggle a bit.

' _What an idiot.'_


	3. Chapter 3

(Tae's P.O.V)

We all split up after school. All of us living on different sides of the school. Well, Alex and I live on the same street, but I wasn't going home yet. I was craving pizza. I walked down the busy street, people biking past me, I almost got knocked over once, but I didn't, so don't worry I'm fine. I walked past Alex's favorite comic book store, and the arcade and finally reached Melvin's Pizza Palace, I always though Melvin was a weird name. I opened the door and it made a ding. The first person I saw was Max. "Tae!" I heard him shout. Max is Alex's older brother, who had pretty much become my own brother ever since I first met him.

"Hey Max what's up?" I asked. He had graduated school a couple years ago, but he didn't want to leave home so he went to one of the nearby colleges. "Entertaining customers, what about you?" I sat at the counter at my usual spot. "Waiting for pizza." He rolled his eyes and all I did was smile back. "Well, would you like the usual?" He asked and I nodded my head wildly. He walked over to the window that looked into the kitchen and yelled. "One galaxy pizza to go please!" I looked at him funny. "What? I'm lazy."

"Alex wanted to have a movie night, and I'm getting off my shift early, so I thought you might want to join us." I agreed, which I usually did when I was invited to these things. After that we ended up talking for about 20 minutes while the pizza cooked. When it was finally finished I waited for Max to drop off his uniform, a red shirt and black backs, and come meet me out front. While we walked out the door, a blue haired guy accidently pushed past me, causing me to stumble back. "Sorry!" He shouted, but I ignored him and followed Max again.

~At Alex's House~

"Alex, we're home!" Max shouted. "Who is we?! Are there two of you now?!" Max looked at me when I started to laugh. "Yeah!" He shouted at Alex. I heard a door slam and then footsteps running down stairs. "Oh! It's Tae. I thought I was going to have to go psycho on ya." I laughed at Alex, who seemed rather disappointed that there was not two of her brother. Personally I thought it would have been chaotic. "HI TAE!" She shouted engulfing me in a hug. "I smell pizza, are you joining us for movie night?" I nodded and she tugged me to her room to go pick out a movie.

"I was thinking Avengers." "We've seen that 10 billion times." "Yeah, I know, my goal is 50 billion." I rolled my eyes at her and pulled out The Fault in Our Stars. "Seriously? We've seen _that_ a thousand times!" I laughed. "Well, my goal is 100 thousand thank you very much." I stood up, but Alex just collapsed on the floor. "Come on!" I cried. "No, not until you say we can watch Avengers." "Ugh, why don't we just watch both?" Her eyes lit up. "Fine. But don't you dare quote the whole time." "Oh like you won't during the Avengers!" I shouted after her as she ran down the stairs with both movies.

~3 bowls of popcorn, 1 Galaxy pizza, and 2 movies later (as well as some crying on my part)~

"BUT HE DIES!" I shouted as Alex dragged me out the front door into the cold night. "Yes, Tae, I know, you do this everytime we watch that movie." "But he can't die! He's Augustus Waters! He has to say ok? And all that shiz!" I put my face in my hands. "Yeah, well did you see me cry when Colson dies? Huh? No? That's what I thought." She stated simply and I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, well you don't cry at anything! I still can't believe you didn't cry at Titanic. Leonardo Dicaprio should not die! SAME WITH FREAKING ROMEO AND JULIET!" Alex then pinched my arm. "Ow! What was that for?" "We're at your house." She pointed behind me and I realized that we were standing on my front porch. "Oh, well, good night Alex. See you Sunday." I acted like I hadn't been crying for the past 10 minutes and went to open my door, stepping inside. "Knowing you you will be at my door tomorrow complaining about pizza." "Shut up." "GOOD NIGHT TAEYEON!" I slammed the door in her face, she knows I don't like my full name.


	4. Chapter 4

(Orient's P.O.V.)

' **How did it go with Ashton?'**

' _Fine, I think he's still a little bit worried, but I'll be there for him.'_

' **I totally ship you guys ;)'**

' _You barely know him, how do you know we don't fight all of time?'_

' **Do you?'**

' _No.'_

' **That's how.'**

' _Oh, whatever. What are you up to tomorrow?'_

' **Independent Movie Night.'**

' _Niiiiice. Well, I am going to go home now, still at Ashton's.'_

' **Ok, be safe.'**

I closed my phone and threw it across the room so it landed on the bed. Sounds like Luna was having a good Friday evening. I smiled to myself as I turned back to my sketch book. I was in the process of drawing Sebastian from one of my favorite shows called Black Butler. I just had to get his hair right and then I would be done.

It took me, like, 15 minutes to get the hair done, but I was pleased with the outcome. I closed the book and stuck the pencil in the cup that held many others like it. "Orient! I'm taking your brother to his friend's house! Be back in a few." I heard mom shout and I rolled my eyes. Jake, my older brother, still hasn't gotten a car yet, so he isn't able to drive himself places and that's what mom is for.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone. Lying on top of the covers I opened Tumblr. My life is pretty much Tumblr. I laughed at a few of the videos that people had posted and smiled at quotes and gifs that others had posted. It was pretty chill. Then I decided to see what movies were playing tomorrow so I would be prepared.

I ended up deciding on Big hero 6, because, why not? I heard the car engine start and realized that mom and Jake hadn't even left yet. I decided to text Tae.

' **What are you up to?'**

' _Just got home. Movie night at Alex's O.O'_

' **What's with O.O?'**

' _We watch the Fault in Our Stars.'_

' **Oh. Let me guess, you freaked and Alex didn't shed a tear.'**

' _Yep. I'm pretty sure that Max was crying.'_

' **Yeah, but Max is a baby.'**

Suddenly I got the notification that I had received a text from an unknown number. I told Tae to hold on and opened the message.

' _Luke, tell me again why you got a new phone? Your old one was fine. For all I know this is the wrong number.'_

' _It's the wrong number isn't it.'_

I laughed to myself and decide to answer.

' **Yep, sorry bud.'**

' _Well, do I least get a name?'_

' **Orient.'**

' _Cool name! I'm Calum, but anyways, bye.'_

I didn't get a message after that. I was guessing that he was going to try and contact this 'Luke' person. I sighed and plugged my phone into the charger. It was pretty late and I was feeling tired. "Good night llamas of the world." I said out loud and then closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep


	5. Chapter 5

(Ashton's P.O.V.)

Luna was on her phone. She said that she was talking to her friend Orient. The name sounded familiar. She explained that she was one of the ones coming to band practice with her, the other two were named Alex and Taeyeon, or Tae as they called her. I knew that I was still a little bit nervous in front of the new people, but it would be exciting to make some new friends, especially if they were Luna's friends.

"Hey Ashton?" I turned to my beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her. "It's getting late, I better head back home." I nodded, even though I was slightly disappointed. It wasn't like she hadn't stayed overnight before. I watched her stand up, and then I followed the action. She leaned in and I instantly brought our lips together. "I'll see you Sunday yeah?" She asked. "Hell yeah! This is going to be a great band practice." Still nervous. Definitely still nervous.

I heard the door open and close and she was gone. "Is she gone?" I heard Harry yell from upstairs. "Yes!" I shouted back to him and he came running downstairs. Mom had gone out shopping so I had to watch Harry and Lauren. "Why didn't you come say hi to Luna?" He gave me a disgusted face. "You guys were kissing." He stuck out his tongue and I laughed at him. "You're funny. Where's Lauren?" Harry just shrugs and points to her room.

I roll my eyes and sigh, going to check on her to see if she was hungry. "Lauren, what are you-" She interrupts me by throwing a pillow at the door. I chuckle a bit and lean against the doorframe, watching her talk on the phone. She finishes her conversation with "Yeah, he's right here." That's all the warning I get before the phone is being thrown at my face. I caught it and looked at her confused before checking who's on the phone, chuckling when I see it's just Michael.

"Hey mate, my sister made me think you were some crazy person from the government or something." I laugh, him laughing a bit too.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were busy, I got pizza, and now I'm bored as ever, with only a pizza, and I don't really wanna eat it by myself." I can basically hear the grin in his voice.

"If you want company, you have to come here, I'm taking care of Harry and Lauren tonight. Plus, if you just wanted to come see Luna, she's gone already, left about a half hour ago." I can basically hear his pout. I roll my eyes a bit. "You can still come over though."

"I guess." He didn't sound as upbeat as he had before. Luna and him had really hit it off when they met, Michael was able to ramble on about all his video games without annoying her. She was a really good listener and knew just the right time to react a certain way, whether that be laughing or making something seem gross to her. They were pretty much the two closest people ever, besides her and I of course. I've never seen two people become such good friends so quickly. If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous. But, Michael is one of my best friends and it's not like he's in love with her or anything.

"You know what Ash, maybe I'll just come over tomorrow, I didn't realize how tired I was." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you then." He _did_ sound tired. "Have fun on your pizza date." I chuckled. "What?" "Your date, with your pizza." "But, the pizzas gone now." I could literally hear the pout in his voice. "Well, that's too bad, looks like your dates gone." I could hear him whine. "Fine, I'm going home to play video games." I rolled my eyes. "That's what I assumed."

With that I hung up and turned my attention back to Lauren who must have been watching me the whole time. "What?" I asked and threw her phone at her. She easily caught it. "Nothing, just watching my idiot brother." I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you hungry?" I asked and she looked up, already on her phone. "Yeah, can you make cheese toasties?" I smiled at her. I do make a mean cheese toasty. "Yeah, sure. I'll call you when it's ready." I walked downstairs to begin the meal.


	6. Chapter 6

~Saturday Morning~

(Michael's P.O.V.)

I woke up and the first thing I thought was Pizza. Like seriously, I was having the most extreme craving ever. I hurriedly got out of bed and into my closet to get dressed. I slipped on my black skinny jeans, my Nirvana shirt, and some black converse. I then rushed downstairs. "Michael where are you doing?" I heard mom ask as I grabbed my phone and some money and headed toward the front door. "Melvin's!" I shouted at her, knowing that she would know what I was talking about. "Ok! Have fun!"

~At Melvin's Pizza Palace~

When I got to the front door, I suddenly got this feeling that something good was about to happen. I opened the door and walked. The sweet smell of food from heaven filled my senses. I seriously think that pizza is, like, the ultimate thing. "Hey Michael what's up? A bit early for pizza, isn't it?" That would be Max. Max has been working Melvin's ever since he graduated. He's become a pretty close friend, I guess, from all the hours that I spent here.

"It's never too early for pizza Max, you should know that by now." He rolled his eyes at me while I took my usual seat a couple away from some girl with really cool hair. It was blue, but not just solid blue, instead it was darker at the top and as it reached the tips it got lighter until it reached white. It reminded me of a waterfall actually. The other thing I notice about her, was that she was eating my favorite pizza. "Michael… Michael!" I shot my head over to Max's direction. "3 slices of Galaxy?" He asked and I nodded.

"Coming right up." I nodded at him before I heard someone clear their throat. I turned back to waterfall haired girl. "So, can I ask why you were staring at me? Or was it the pizza?" She asked. I laughed. "Sorry, I just didn't think that anybody like that many toppings. Except for me of course." She smiled at me and it was literally blinding. "Well, I thought the same thing." She said taking a bite of her slice of Galaxy. "Well, I guess we have something common then." She laughed then. "Two things in common." I looked at her funny. "Blue hair dude, blue hair." I looked up slightly and could see my hair hanging over me line of vision slightly. "Haha, oh yeah, but it will only last for half of next week probably." She laughed a bit. "I'm Tae." She smiled. _Tae. Wow. How unique. Beautiful._ "I'm Michael." I smiled back at her, putting my hand out for her to shake. "Well, Michael. I think that your taste in pizza is exquisite." I laughed, and she joined me.

"Well, I have to head home, there's a 'Friends' marathon on." I smiled at her as she stood up, I hadn't even notice that she finished her pizza. "Hey, can I have your number?" I asked and she blinked once, then again. "Seriously?" I gulped, did she not want it? "Yes! A boy is willingly giving me his number! Yes!" I laughed, even though there were people staring. "So," I scribbled the number on a napkin, "Here ya go." She grabbed it. "I'll call you later." She said before running out of the restaurant. I watched her go then looked back at where she was sitting. She left her jacket, even though I have no idea why you even need a jacket in Australia.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Fired. Can you believe it, me, fired! I'm a great person, I was nice to everybody, and I did exactly what I was told, but what happens? Apparently, I'm not the 'look' they're looking for. How rude is that? I'm longboarding down a hill pretty far out from my house. I wasn't paying any attention, just thinking about what had happened.

"What the hell?!" I hear suddenly. I didn't even notice that I was no longer on my long board, but instead on the ground. I looked over and saw a guy lying on the group a couple feet away from me. I must have bumped into him, but I wasn't in the mood to play nice. "What do you mean what the hell? Watch where you're going, will you?" I snap at him. I knew I'd feel bad later, maybe, but still. He shouldn't have ran into me.

"Me? You ran straight into me! I wasn't even moving, you just hit me." He argued. "Then pay more attention." I glare at him before getting up and wiping myself off. I found I had a large patch of blood on my jeans, groaning as I know that's never coming out. "Are you hurt, can I help?" He tries grabbing my arm and I move away. "Don't touch me." I hit his hand away before getting back on my longboard and moving to go back in the direction of my house, if I even know which way it is.

(Luke's P.O.V.)

"Well that was rude!" I yelled after her, but she was to far gone. To bad she was a total snob, or else I would totally be paying attention to the fact that she was a girl, who talked to me, and was longboarding. But nope, have to ignore that. That was when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Michael.

"Luke! Luke! Luke! Guess what?!" I groaned, standing up from where I had fallen. "What Michael? I'm not really in the mood." "Well fine Mr. Grumpy Penguin." I groaned in pain when I realized that I had scraped my elbow really bad. "Dude are you okay?" I heard him ask. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened with you?" I heard him a deep breath. "I got a girl's phone number!" I rolled my eyes. "Michael, you do realize that _I don't care_ right?"

I could tell that what I had said hurt him and I felt bad for it almost Immediately "Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He cut me off.

"No, I understand. You don't want to talk about it. That's fine. I'll just go call Ashton, he'll always listen. Sorry for being a bother." before I could reply, he had hung up. I groaned and grabbed my longboard, going back towards my house. As I picked it up I realized that this wasn't my longboard. "That idiot took my longboard." I groaned. I sighed and went towards home. I'd make it up to Michael tomorrow at practice.

~Saturday Night~

(Orient's P.O.V.)

"Luna, I'm bored, I don't get why you can't come over." I groan, irritably. "I already told you, I'm helping ashton with his drum stuff for tomorrow and helping him take care of Harry and Lauren." I roll my eyes. "You're _always_ at Ashtons."

"Watch a movie or something." Luna sighed, the background getting loud. "Harry, I am busy!" I hear arguing and someone, who I assume is Ashton, starts complaining, him and Lauren fighting a bit. "Orient, I have to go, I'm sorry." There's more arguing before the line cuts out, which I assume is her hanging up.

I sigh and go to put my phone away. I decide to take her advice and go for an Independent Movie Night, which I kind of planned to happen anyway. I grab my keys and go to a nearby rental place. I start looking around and look for one of my favorite movies. I walk for at least ten minutes before I find the movie 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. It's actually Luna's favorite, but she got me into it.

I hear the little bell ring that means someone either came in or left. It's a few minutes later before I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to almost jump out of my skin. "Have you ever seen that movie?" I turn to see who was talking to me. "Oh, uh, yeah I have. I'm guessing you have too, right?" I smile. He grins and looks at me. "Yeah, I have. I'm Calum by the way." he smiled, blushing some. I grin, find his blush way cuter than I should have probably. "Orient." I said simply, and he smiled wider if that was even possible.

"Hey, I know that this is kind of sudden, but do you wanna watch this with me?" I said holding up the movie. He looked at me shocked. "Really? You wanna watch a movie with me?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes dufus." He laughed at this. "Well alright then." Suddenly he grabbed the movie and rushed to the counter to go pay for it. "Hey! I was gonna pay." I complained, but he was done in a flash.

"Lead the way." He said and we walked out to my car. "So, do you have a car, or have I managed to pick up a bum?" I laugh. "No, I'm not a bum, but my friend drove me here, and I told him to come get me when I texted him, and I can text him and say I've been kidnapped by a beautiful girl." He winked. I chuckled and unlocked the car. This is going to be an interesting evening.


	7. Chapter 7

~Sunday, 12:15 a.m.~

(Ashton's P.O.V.)

"Ashton you need to calm down." Calum pleaded, but I continued to pace back and forth in Michael's basement "Ash, you do realize that they are _your girlfriend's_ friends right? They're not complete strangers." I rolled my eyes. "They are to me!" I yelled and he sighed. "Well, you might as well suck it up because they should be here any minute." Calum shot a glare towards Michael, who played it off like he hadn't said anything.

"Michael's right though Calum, you shouldn't be so nervous, it might be fun!" Luke said and I smiled at him. "I bet Luna's friend's are really nice." I nodded my head and stopped pacing to stand in front of Luke. I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Luke." He laughed and we pulled apart just as I heard a knock on the garage door. "Luna never comes through the front door…" Michael muttered as he walked over to press the button to raise the door.

"Luna!" He shouted and I rushed to his side. "Mikey!" I walk into Luna hugging Michael tight with about three other girls behind her, one of them looking shocked and confused. "Wait, what?" Luna and Michael pulled apart and turned to the blue haired girl. "Tae?" He asked and the girl, who must be Tae, blinked a few times. "Michael? What are you doing here?" I looked between the two blue haired people with confusion. "I'm in Ashton's band…" He said and Tae laughed. "Oh! Of course!" The laughter died and I could tell she was being sarcastic, then she turned to Luna. "Why didn't you tell me Michael was in your boyfriend's band!?" "Why didn't you tell me you know Michael." Tae sighed in frustration.

"Well, I just bumped into him at Melvin's yesterday, so I technically don't know him." "Well, this is now awkward." I laughed at Michael and was about to hug my girlfriend when there was another gasp. "Calum!? No way! Hahahah this isn't happening…." I turned to the short, blond haired girl. "Orient! Wow, I agree Michael, this is now really awkward." I looked at Calum. "How the hell do you know her?" Calum's cheeks started to turn pink. "I… Uh, well." "He joined me for independent movie night" I looked at Orient confused. "Then it wasn't 'independent' movie night idiot." That would be the third new girl. She had long brown hair, and was pretty tall compared to her friends.

"Way to ruin the mood Alex." The blonde rolled her eyes and lightly punched her taller friend in the arm. "No!" I heard Luke shout and I turned to him with an annoyed look. "Why are _you_ here?" His voice held total annoyance and I could see that he wasn't happy. "Because I was invited!" She shouted at him. "Wow, what happened between you two?" She asked stepping between the tallest of each of groups. "She ran into me yesterday while I was longboarding. Her and her stupid longboard." This seemed to annoy Alex even more. "Well you were in the way!" She shouted.

"Alex. Take a chill pill." Tae said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well he was the one that made me fall and ruin one of my favorite pair of jeans!" She shouted even louder." "You know what, let's step outside." Tae led Alex outside and I turned to Luke. "What did you do?" He looked shocked and annoyed. "What did I do!? She ran into _me_ and then said that it was _my fault_! She didn't even help me and just left! She also grabbed the wrong board!" I turned to Luna for an explanation. "Is she usually like that?" "She has her days. Also, she did just get fired yesterday, so you probably caught her at a bad time." Luna sighed, leaning into me and looking over at Michael and Calum, Calum looking beyond happy, and Michael looking conflicted.

"Wait, she got fired? Wow." Luke stood there for a minute, looking around. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?" Luna just nodded at him. "Give her a bit to chill out first though, trust me." I look down at Luna and smile softly. Suddenly, the blonde girl is standing in front of me. "I'm guessing you're Ashton then?"

"Crap! Thats right, Ashton, this is Orient, you met her once or twice when we started dating." I smile at her. "Hi." She smiled back. "Alex! The tree is not supposed to be beaten with a stick! The stick is not a sword!" I heard Tae shout and I couldn't help but laugh. "I like your friends." I whispered to Luna and she giggled lightly. "I'm not sure about Alex though."

That was when there was more yelling. "Alex! No! The stick is not a lightsaber! Stop hitting the bushes!" I laughed really loudly. "Never mind, I take it back." That was when the two returned and Alex was smiling. Tae laughing uncontrollably. "What happened this time?" Orient asked. Tae started to explain. "Well, after I shouted that her stick wasn't a lightsaber, this random guy walked up to us and said 'I am your father.'" I laughed lightly. "Better now?" Luna asked her friend and she nodded.

"Well, what is your name?" Alex asked my tallest friend. "Luke." He said, still a bit annoyed, but actually looking her in the eye and not yelling at her. "Well Luke, I'm Alex, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for knocking you over. May the force be with you." Luna rolled her eyes. "Alex, you read too many comics and watch too much sci-fi." "There is no such thing as too much sci-fi, Luna. But there is such thing as too much sex-" Alex starts. I notice how she stops abruptly when Luna glares at her and mouths the words 'drop it'. "Right… so let's get to seeing if Ashton can actually drum!" Calum grins, thankfully getting everyone's minds off the current events, though also causing my mind to get nervous again.

"Let's get this over with…"


	8. Chapter 8

(Luna's P.O.V.)

"Luna, come help me grab some things, I think I forgot something!" I hear Ashton say before I'm being pulled away. I just let him pull me up to wherever his stuff is before I realize there's nothing in the room. "Ashton, why are we here?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just… I don't think I can do this, I'm not ready, I'm not good enough, I-" I stop him with a kiss and grab his hands. "Look. These are three of your best friends and people who don't know good drumming from bad, you could hit a pot with a stick and they would think that you're a god, trust me. You'll be fine. You've been going over this stuff for over a week, you even did it for me the other night without messing up once. Besides, if you do mess up once, who cares? You're good. Trust me." Ashton takes a deep breath and nods a bit.

"Right… That's right, these are my friends. They can't judge me, well, they can, but they wouldn't. Thank you Luna." I smile and hug him tight and reassuring. "I'll be right there, ok? Right there. I love you. Now let's go before they get worried." Ashton almost chokes on air at the words 'I love you', that not being something we've really said yet, but I pull him back to the garage before he can say anything.

"We're doing teenage dirtbag, right?" I hear michael ask, turning in his swivel chair. "Yup." Luke nods, smiling when Ashton and I come in. I pause everyone. "Really quick before we start, I wanna just introduce everyone, even though it seems some of you know each other already." I motion to my friends as I say their names. "This is Orient, Alex, and Tae." I then motion at the boys. "And this is Luke, Calum, Michael, and Ashton. Okay, now that all names are said, you can go." I chuckle a bit. They nod, and Ashton sits on his little box acoustic drum. I smile reassuringly at him and they start, Ashton having to start the song.

(Michael P.O.V.)

"Mate, you're amazing, why were you nervous?!" I laugh, pulling Ashton over and onto the couch I was on in the garage still. We hadn't managed to go back outside, and frankly, it was too hot, so why not stay there?

Ashton turned bright red. He shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "'Don't think I'm that good." He shook his head and did his weird squeaky laugh thing. "You idiot, you're amazing." Calum jumped in. "I just didn't think my drumming was good enough, or would fit in with your guitar and bass and stuff." Ashton shrugged again. Luna came in from getting a soda before sitting on top of Orient, Orient groaning. I chuckle a bit at them and look over at Ashton, before pulling him over. "Come sit in my lap, little Ashton." I laugh, motioning him over. He ruffled his nose up. "Ew, no thanks." Him and Luke laughed and I pouted. "I thought you loved me?!" I faked hurt causing Ashton to lean into me a bit. "Fine, but this is as close as I'm getting to 'in your lap'." Tae and Alex laugh at the interaction as well, all of us eventually laughing for who knows what reason.

Once we all calmed down, Tae shook her head. "I don't know if this just accounts for the girls here, but we're idiots." We all laugh a bit more and I shake my head. "No, that's definitely all of us." I chuckle a bit. Luna nods. "Trust me Tae, they're definitely idiots too." Luke frowns and lightly slaps her shoulder. "What do you mean? I think we're adorable." Luke grins wide and Luna chuckled. "Aw, yes, you're very adorable." She grabs his cheeks, pinching them hard. "So adorable!" She smirks. Luke groaned and swatted her hands away before rubbing his cheeks. "Ow."

"Michael I love your guitar by the way!" Tae said as she walked over to it and picked it up. "Thanks! Do you play?" I instantly noticed her cheeks go pink. "I… Uh. No." I looked at her weirdly, but she just waved a hand at me. "What are you talking about Tae?! You're amazing! You've been playing for what? 10 years?" I looked at Alex, who was hanging upside down on the back of a chair. "No I'm not, Alex." Tae rolled her eyes. "Play a song." Alex demand and Tae looked surprised. "No!" She said.

"Come on Tae, I haven't heard you play in a while." Orient said from underneath Luna. "Fine, but only if you play with me." I looked at the other girls confused. "Do all of you play instruments?" Orient raised her hand. "Drums!" Then Luna. "Guitar, sort of, I like to sing more. I also play the Ukulele." Then Tae. "Guitar!" She literally shouted. We all turned to the upside down Alex. "I don't play _anything_." Tae rolled her eyes at her friend. "Alex sit on the chair properly and tell them what you can play."

"I am sitting on this chair properly. Don't tell me what's proper." Alex groaned. "Fine, then sit on the chair the way normal people sit." With that Alex slid onto the floor, walked around the chair, and sat down with her legs crossed. "Close enough." Luna said. "I play guitar and bass." "Alex!" Luna, Orient, and Tae all shouted. "Fine! And piano, and violin, and the flute, and ukulele, and the trumpet, the drums, sort of, I'm learning. Oh! And I play the triangle." She made a motion as if she was holding the instrument and hitting it with the stick in the other hand.

I was pretty sure that all of us were shocked. Even her friends. "What?" Alex asked. "Since when do you play the triangle?" Orient asked, Calum almost falling off the back of the chair he was sitting on incorrectly from laughing. Alex just rolled her eyes. "I don't know, maybe since I was five?! You know how my parents are." I looked to Tae for help explaining. "Her parents are the ones who got her into music in the first place. She used to live in America, as you can tell from her accent, and was taught to play a lot of instruments because her parents think she is some sort of music god!" "No I'm not! I suck at half the instruments I play!" Alex countered and I laughed.

That was when her phone buzzed. "Speaking of thy parents, I have to go and help with my little sister. Bye guys! It was fun." She smiled and ran out the open garage door. "I still think that her real parents are spies and that she was taken into her present family to be watched over until her real one returns from helping save the earth from the zombie apocalypse." We all turned to Tae. "And you say that _Alex_ reads too many comics." I muttered and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Why do you think she's adopted?" Ashton asked. "No. I said that she has been placed in a new family until her real family returns from… you know what? Never mind. Yeah, I think she's adopted." She said and I laughed at her awkwardness. "But why?" Ashton asked again. "She doesn't look anything like her parents. I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Though, I bet her siblings are related to her, I just don't think that they're her _real_ parents." Huh. I thought to myself.

"On another note!" Calum interrupted suddenly. "Tae, are you still going to play us some music?" Tae shook her head wildly. "Not without Alex." "Well then," I said, "Who wants pizza?"


End file.
